An electronic part in which circuit elements are formed on a surface of a ceramic substrate and conductive balls are used as electronic part terminals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,677 and WO97/30461.
Mass production of the electronic part is required to ensure a sufficient supply quantity when the electronic part is to be supplied for a similarly mass-produced electronic device. Therefore, in the case of the electronic part (for example, a chip resistor) in which the circuit elements are formed on the surface of the ceramic substrate, respective components of the circuit elements are formed for a large number of electronic parts by a thick-film technique or a thin-film technique on a surface of a large ceramic substrate in which division grooves are provided normally in advance. After that, the ceramic substrate is divided into respective electronic part units along the division grooves to realize the mass production.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,677
Patent Document 2: WO 97/30461